


Un peu de chaleur

by camille_miko



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Community: kinkenstock, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki s'éloignait toujours un peu plus, un peu plus loin, comme si rien ne le touchait... Doumeki/Watanuki !!! SLASH !!! YAOI !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un peu de chaleur

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Patamoi, hormis l'histoire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 505  
>  **Prompt :** Sexe rituel - (Après le volume 15, lorsque Watanuki devient si... languide...) Pour les besoins d'un sort...

Domeki hocha la tête une fois que Watanuki eut fini de lui exposer ce qui se passait. Visiblement, ils allaient devoir en passer par là. Il voyait bien que l'ancien employé de Yuko n'allait pas très bien depuis sa disparition. Il jurerait qu'il avait repris toute sa garde-robe en reprenant tout juste la taille. Il lui avait dit d'une voix presque détachée.  
\- Il faut que nous couchions ensemble.  
Ses mots étaient presque monocordes. Comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si avoir une relation sexuelle n'était rien, ne signifiait rien. Domeki… Cela le bouleversait lui. Il y aurait dû faire cela bien avant.  
Il hocha la tête, avant de prendre sa main, pour l'attirer dans ce qui était devenu sa chambre. Lentement, il fit glisser le kimono pour le trouver déjà presque nu. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Cela n'était pas ce à quoi il… Pas déjà. Il se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer un instant. Le brun sursauta en se rendant compte que Watanuki était gelé. Son corps était trop fin, comprit-il. Tellement froid…  
\- Il faut juste que nous couchions ensemble et que je dise la formule.  
Ce n'était rien de plus. Il aurait tellement voulu que cela puisse être plus. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela mécaniquement. Il embrassa tout doucement la nuque qui ployait dessous. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la clavicule, pour éveiller peu à peu le désir, l'envie. Ce n'était en rien nécessaire, mais il n'imaginait rester dans cette froideur détachée.  
Lentement, il embrassa tout ce corps, qui se pliait à ses désirs à ses envies, à ses caresses. Il eut la satisfaction de voir que peu à peu la chaleur entrer dans le corps de son amant à venir. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite en voyant les couleurs reprendre lentement leurs droits sur les joues pâles. C'est à ce moment-là où il se rendit compte de combien la couleur, avait déserté son corps. Depuis le départ de Yuko… Watanuki semblait s'être effacé pour devenir l'incarnation de son ancienne employeuse. C'était comme si la maison l'avait absorbé. Durant une seconde, alors qu'il préparait le plus délicatement possible le corps de l'homme sous lui, il se demanda si Yuko n'avait pas elle-même subi ce qui était en train d'arriver à son employé, si avant elle n'avait pas été libre et que c'était la maison qui l'avait transformée… Etait-ce possible ?

Il se refusait de répondre à cela. C'était… Il devait faire en sorte que Watanuki revienne, que ce ne soit pas simplement cette image fade, ce corps languissant, coupé de tout. Il voulait à nouveau des disputes. Il rêvait des longues plaintes. Il voulait le véritable Watanuki, pas cette version affadie et sans saveur.  
Et alors que l'orgasme les avait entraînés tous les deux, Domeki referma son bras sur son amant, pour qu'il profite de l'instant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut l'impression l'espace d'un instant de retrouver le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
